1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of ejecting a liquid such as an ink.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid such as an ink from a plurality of nozzles is proposed in the related art. For example, JP-A-2004-330717 discloses a configuration in which a surface of a substrate on which a groove is formed is sealed with a film such that flow paths of an ink supplied to a liquid ejecting head or of air for pressurizing an ink cartridge are formed. In a technology according to JP-A-2004-330717, tubes are joined to a supply port or a discharge port formed on a side surface of a substrate and an ink or air supplied to the supply port from the tube on the supply side is discharged to the tube on the discharge side from the discharge port. In addition, JP-T-2005-500926 discloses a configuration in which a plurality of substrates are stacked and a flow path is formed between the substrates and an ink supplied to a flow path from a tube joined to a supply port (ink suction port) formed on a side surface of the substrate is divided into a plurality of inks. In addition, JP-A-2010-006049 discloses a liquid ejecting head that includes a plurality of heads, a wiring substrate, and a liquid flow path. The plurality of heads are fixed on a surface of a fixing plate (platform). The wiring substrate is a circuit substrate in which a wiring that transmits a drive signal to the plurality of heads is formed and faces the fixing plate interposing the plurality of heads therebetween. The liquid flow path is a flow path through which an ink supplied from the outside is distributed to the plurality of heads and is disposed between the plurality of heads and the wiring substrate.
However, in technologies according to JP-A-2004-330717 and JP-T-2005-500926, since the supply port and the discharge port are formed on the side surfaces of the substrate for forming a flow path and a tube is joined from the side surfaces so as to protrude, there is a problem in that it is difficult to reduce a size of the liquid ejecting head when viewed in a direction perpendicular to the substrate.
In addition, in a technology according to JP-A-2010-006049, since the liquid flow path needs to be disposed in a space between the wiring substrate and the plurality of heads, there is a problem in that, particularly in a configuration in which a large number of flow paths of liquid flow paths or a large number of branches of liquids are formed, it is difficult to reduce a size of the liquid flow path (furthermore, a size of the liquid ejecting head) when viewed in a direction perpendicular to the wiring substrate. Although the wiring substrate is focused on in the above description, similar problems can arise also in a configuration in which the liquid flow path is disposed between an element such as a mechanism (for example, a self-sealing valve for producing negative pressure) for controlling a filter for removing bubbles or foreign substances or the flow path of an ink and the plurality of heads.